Here's A Quarter
by increak96
Summary: Sonfic! Yuki goes back to Zero five years after the end of the first season, and she wants Zero and her to have a relationship. Zero says, "Here's a quarter, call someone who cares." WARNING: Yuki-bashing!


**A\N: WARNING: Two uses of the word d***. I know it's not like me to swear, but this song is from my younger days when I would listen to whatever and had no discernment. WARNING: Yuki-bashing! I don't want to get any messages saying she's OOC, because this is how I personally see the character. Some people say she's brave and independant-I don't. I'm sorry I see her as a cry-baby who doesn't know how to pick a team and stick with it. So, in my opinion, she's not OOC. Now that that's out of the way...**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, MATSURI HINO DOES.**  
><strong>I DON'T OWN "HERE'S A QUARTER (CALL SOMEONE WHO CARES)," TRAVIS TRITT DOES (I LOVE YOU FOREVER, TRAVIS!)<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Zero sipped his coffee, leaning against the doorframe and listening to Yuki's explanation of the last five years. He remember her promises—the ones she never kept. That night he'd completely lost himself and had no one to stop him. To his surprise, it was <em>Kaname Kuran <em>who had kept her promise for her. Zero still hated to think about that. To remember he owed the pureblood just one more thing.

It wasn't just that, either. What about continuing to run so Zero had something to live for? Oh yes, living in the same mansion for five years straight even though Zero came by several times and threatened her was totally keeping that promise.

There were countless others… but Zero didn't even want to go there. Right now, he had some guidelines to lay down for little-miss-naïve.

_You say you were wrong to ever leave me alone_  
><em>Now you're sorry, you're lonesome and scared<em>  
><em>And you say you'd be happy if I you could just come back home<em>  
><em>Well, here's a quarter, call someone who cares<em>

He shrugged it off, taking another swig of his coffee. "The fact is, Yuki, you blew it. You broke your promises, you didn't help me, you haven't even come near me since three years ago when I was holding Kaname captive and you had to get him out. Who does that, and then turns around and wants forgiveness and a _relationship_ of all things?"

"But, Zero!" She started crying, wiping her eyes. "But Zero it was you all along! I just didn't see it! I just… I want you, Zero! You were my best friend, and I want it to be more than that!"

Zero just shook his head, slipping some money into her palm.

_"Call someone who'll listen, or might give a damn._  
><em>Maybe one of your sordid affairs.<em>  
><em>But don't you come 'round here handin' me none of your lies.<em>  
><em>Here's a quarter, call someone who cares."<em>

"Zero, I thought… I thought you would take me back! I thought you loved me!"

"You're right, Yuki," snapped Zero coldly, putting the coffee mug down on the table next to him. "I did love you. Did is the key word in that sentence. I don't anymore, and I have other responsibilities that don't make room for me to sort things out with you."

"Like what?" Yuki asked, trying not to cry.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!"

"I'll be right in, just let me finish up at the door!" Zero shouted back into the house. "And don't slam the screen!"

"You're… married?"

Zero chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No, but his family was killed by a pureblood vampire. Same with his little brother, and the Hunter's Association wanted to put them in an orphanage. I said no."

"Zero, they need a mother. I could be that! We could fix everything, and—"

Zero shook his head, chuckling softly.

_Girl, I thought what we had could never turn bad_  
><em>So your leavin' caught me unaware<em>  
><em>But the fact is you've run...girl, that can't be undone<em>  
><em>So here's a quarter, call someone who cares<em>

"Look, I have kids to take care of, I already gave you my answer, I have training with Master later, and then we have some Level E's to hunt down." Zero stepped into the house and pushed Yuki away, closing the door and blocking out her tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I really am. But you're not Yuki. You're not *my* Yuki."

_Call someone who'll listen, or might give a damn_  
><em>Maybe one of your sordid affairs<em>  
><em>But don't you come 'round here handin' me none of your lies<em>  
><em>Here's a quarter, call someone who cares<em>

"Daddy! Daddy!" A four-year-old blonde ran into his arms, giggling madly. "We wanna play with the sprinkler!"

"Yeah, Daddy! Yeah!" said the six year old now clinging to his legs and staring up with wide, blue eyes.

"Alright then, let's go get the sprinkler!"

Zero ran out into the yard with the boys to set it up. On his way to the shed, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Yuki walking aimlessly down the street. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a brief moment before the pure, glorious laughter of children brought him back to reality—a much sweeter reality.

_Yeah, here's a quarter, call someone who cares_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: So, I wanna know, does anybody one the oneshot version? Because I was thinking of writing a small fic to line up with this. Like leading up to this point... Kaname helping Zero, Zero going to the mansion for the bagillionth time, Zero finding the kids, maybe even Kaname stopping by to see how the little tykes are doing? (I'm a BIG ZeroXKaname Friendship FAN! XD) so, lemme know if y'all want it! Hope you like! Review if you wanna!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
